Found Again
by Water Angel
Summary: Alexandra Nelson was a scientist with the SGC and was captured and turned into a Goa'uld. After she is rescued and the Goa'uld removed she decided to join the Atlantis expedition when they needed more staff. There she meets Ronan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing but my own OC. Hope you enjoying reading this!

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" General O'Neill asked Alexandra for what felt like the hundredth time as they stood beside the Daedalus.

"Yes I'm sure." Alex responded turning to face the General. "I need to get away from here. Go somewhere there's not so many people who know what happened to me."

General O'Neill looked angry. "What happened to you wasn't your fault."

"I know." Alex smiled softly at him. "But every now and then I see people look at me with fear or pity. I'm getting tired of those looks. At least most, if not all of the people on Atlantis weren't here when I was taken."

"I've had to tell Dr Weir and Col Sheppard what happened but they'll keep it to themselves. They're not ones to gossip." Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I just want you to feel like you again. And if you feel this is going to do that then go right ahead. But the minute you want to come home just say the word. Can't have my goddaughter unhappy now that she's back with us."

Alex gave him a large grin, feeling almost lighter now that he gave his blessing. "I love you Uncle Jack. Thank you for letting me do this." She leaned into his side for a hug. Jack O'Neill was the best godfather a girl could have. He was there for her when her parents died in a car accident while she was in college. He helped with all the lawyers and various low life family members that came out of the woodwork trying to get their hands on her parent's money, well her money now.

It was that money that allowed her to stay in school and then join the SGC as one of their medical research scientists, after all, it wasn't like the government paid well.

Jack was the one to recommend the job to her, partly Alex thought, was to keep an eye on her and the other that he just knew all of this would fascinate her. She had actually completed a double degree while in college, medical research and archaeology. They were skills that came in hand and were an asset until one day off world when she caught the attention of a Goa'uld.

She shook herself out of the memories as commotion picked up around them. People were beginning to board the starship.

Before she could move though, Jack turned her side hug into a full one, squeezing her tight. "I mean it kid." His voice sounded a little gruff. "The second you want out, I'll make it happen. Then you can come home and head to the beach."

Alex laughed into his chest, being 5'3'' sucked sometimes, but other times it was nice. "You've got a deal." She pulled away and leaned down to grab the bag at her feet, her other belongings already being on board. "I love you uncle Jack."

She turned to the ship and took a deep breath. This was going to be an adventure. She just hoped it was nothing like the last time she went off world.

* * *

John Sheppard knocked on Dr Weir's door before entering. "You wanted to see me Dr Weir?"

Elizabeth looked up from the paperwork in front of her. "Yes John, some in and take a seat." She pushed the papers aside as John sat. "The Daedalus should arrive tomorrow and as you know Alexandra Nelson will be joining us."

"This is the girl that used to be a Goa'uld?" John questioned picking up the file Weir has pushed over to him.

"She's also General O'Neill's goddaughter." Elizabeth dropped that bombshell.

"What?" John's head jerked up. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly serious, and the General has delivered a message that no harm is to come to her while she is a resident of Atlantis."

"After everything that happened to her why would she want to come here?" John questioned.

Weir shrugged. "Her reasons are her own. But she is committed to the expedition and will be assisting in the research labs. We come across too many things that are affecting us and medical research is her specialty. She also knows a few languages, including much of the ancients so she will assist where needed there as well. When she arrives I'd like you to show her around the city."

"So I'm on babysitting duty?" John asked with disgust.

"No John you're not. Once you've shown her around you can leave her to her own devices. I just want her to feel welcome. And it goes without saying that she is not to be treated any differently because of what she's been through. The Goa'uld was removed. Please do not say anything to anyone about it. It's her story to tell."

"Of course Dr Weir." Sheppard stood to leave. "Let me move some things around so I can be there for when she arrives."

"Thank you John." Weir went back to her paperwork.

* * *

"So you're a babysitter?" Ronon mocked as he and John sparred.

John ducked one of Ronon's swings. "No I'm not. Once I show her around the city, she's on her own."

"What makes her so special anyway?" Ronon threw a kick at John that knocked him back a few steps and took his breath away.

"She's General O'Neill's goddaughter."

"What's a Gods daughter?" Ronon asked

John stepped back putting his hands up signalling a break. He walked over a table and picked up a water bottle. "Not a Gods daughter, just goddaughter. Back on Earth some people, when they have children go to their friends or family and ask them to be godparents. It's original intent was for those two people to be in charge of that child's religious education, but nowadays it's more like an honorary aunt or uncle for most."

"A protector." Ronon put in before taking a long drink from the bottle John had thrown at him. "We have those on Sateda. They will look after the child if something happens to the parents. They're also responsible for training and tactics. It is an honor to be asked. General O'Neill must be a great man."

John thought back to some of the talks he'd had with the General before coming to Atlantis. "He is a great man."

"So why is he letting her come here? Wouldn't she be safer on Earth?" Ronon questioned.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." John shrugged. "What ever the reason she'll be here tomorrow."

Ronon slapped John on the back. "Enjoy babysitting duties." He laughed.

"Thanks Ronon." John relied dryly.

* * *

After two long weeks they were finally here and Alex couldn't wait to get off the ship and into some fresh air. You can only be locked up in a tin can for so long before you go crazy, no matter that the tin can is bigger than some cities.

She grabbed her suitcases and made her way through the ship. Jack had told her that someone was going to meet her at the ship to show her around. Part of her resented the escort but the other, practical part knew it made sense. After all this was a completely foreign place to her. Walking down the gangplank she looked around trying to see an obvious choice of who her guide was.

"Miss Nelson!" A voice called out to her left. She glanced over to see Lt Col John Sheppard standing there waving at her.

She smiled and made her way over. "Lt Col. thank you for meeting me here. I'm sorry you got stuck with tour guide duties."

John smiled at the girl standing before him, she couldn't be older than 25 and with her platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes she was beautiful. He could see why the General wanted her looked out for. "Don't worry about it." He reassured her. "It gets me out of some paperwork." He leaned over and took two of her suitcases. "Now what do you say we drop these off at your room then I'll give you the grand tour."

Alexandra's eyes lit up in excitement. "That would be fantastic! Thank you Lt Col."

"Please call me John." He insisted.

"As long as you call me Alex." She smiled at him as the left the ship behind.

* * *

"So how am I as a tour guide?" John asked as they found a table in the mess hall.

"Not bad, although I could have done without the drunk poker night stories about Major Lorne." Alex responded.

"I just wanted to give you some of the history of our fair city."

"I don't think that's the kind of history the Ancients would want out there." Alex laughed.

John shrugged. "But it's still history."

Rodney McKay coming up to them and dropping his tray onto the table interrupted Alex's laugh. "So you're the General's goddaughter. Must be nice to know people in high places."

"Rodney!" John yelled.

"It's okay John." Alex placed her hand on his arm. She turned to Rodney. "It is nice to know people in high places, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm the top in my field for medical research and I speak multiple languages. It has nothing to do with who I know. And believe me, if Jack could have stopped me coming here he would have."

"Then why did you?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Alex stiffened at the sound of that voice, then turned her head as she felt body heat next to her as a large male sat beside her. And he was a male, to simply say man wouldn't do him justice. He had to be six and a half feet tall, and his biceps were as thick around as her thighs with long dreadlocks and piercing dark eyes.

Dark eyes that were currently fixed on hers, unblinking. Alex found herself being drawn into those dark depths and it wasn't until John's voice sounded that she snapped out of it.

"That's really none of our business Ronan."

Alexandra mentally shook herself out of a daze and turned back to John. "No, it's a valid question. I guess I wanted a change of scenery." Alex knew that John was aware of what happened to her but he obviously hadn't said anything to his team which she appreciated. "And while I love my godfather, he can't control what I do."

Alex could feel Ronan continue to look at her but she refused to turn her head and be drawn back into a staring contest.

"Well I must say it is nice to meet new people from Earth." Teyla put in softly smiling at Alexandra. "I am Teyla Emmagan."

Alex reached over to shake Teyla's hand. "Hi Teyla, I'm Alexandra Nelson, but you can call me Alex, it's nice to meet you."

John jumped in his seat a little, almost as if he had been kicked under the table. "Sorry Alex, yes this is Teyla, Rodney McKay as you may have figured out and Ronon Dex to your left."

Rodney leaned over, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"I've heard some things." Alex let her tone convey what those things might be. "It's nice to meet you both." She shook Rodney's hand but when she turned to Ronan with her hand outstretched for his, she saw him still staring at her, so she just smiled and turned back to her lunch.

"So Alex what will your duties be here on Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"Medical research mostly." Alex answered. "Studying the Ancient gene and anything else that comes up. I'm also here as a linguist as necessary."

"I have always loved the study of languages." Teyla commented. "What made you decide to study them?"

"I travelled a lot as a child with my parents and picked up many during those times. As I got older I found I had an affinity for them and a fascination with ancient cultures. There wasn't always translations around for some of the places we were so I would learn the language." She smiled wryly. "But my practical parents didn't think I could made a good living doing that so I went into medical research to pay the bills."

John choked a bit on his food when she mentioned paying the bills. He knew who she was and what she was worth and knew paying the bills wasn't a problem for her.

Alex smiled innocently at him as Rodney pounded him on the back. "You okay John?"

He coughed. "Yes, just bit off more than I could chew."

Alex and the others laughed at him and continued to talk for about an hour before everyone took off for their own tasks.

Alex watched them go after insisting to John that she knew how to get back to her room. Her eyes fell on Ronon as he left. There was something about him that scared and intrigued her. Feeling his body radiating heat next to her during lunch made her feel things she hadn't felt since before she had been taken. But the big man hadn't said anything to her during lunch after his initial question. He just sat there eating his lunch and staring at her periodically.

She slowly made her way back to her room, all of today's arrivals had the rest of the day to unpack and explore the city before reporting to work tomorrow so she was in no rush.

The city really was a beautiful place and it called to a place in her soul that she had thought long buried by her experiences over the last 6 years, the first 5 being as a prisoner of the Goa'uld and the next year in the emotional roller coaster of coming back to earth and dealing with everything. She was determined to make the most of this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex had been on Atlantis now for 3 weeks and this was going to be her first off world mission. She'd barely slept the night before, her mind flashing back to her last off world mission to P3X-983. It was meant to be simple, one of the SG teams had found a Greek temple in on the planet and it was an intrigue, as most of what had been found previously had been Egyptian in design.

Dr Jackson had been off on another planet and since Alex was fluent and knowledgeable in Ancient Greek she was sent in his place to complete the preliminary assessment.

As Alex dressed for the mission she couldn't stop her mind from going back to that day.

FLASHBACK

"How long are you going to be in those dusty caves today Doc?" Major Montgomery asked as he escorted her to the temple, which would lead them to the caves below.

"Who knows Major?" Alex replied, barely able to hold in her excitement. This was the third day she was going into the caves and every day it got better and better. There was always something new to discover. Today she was working on the deepest room in the cave and what looked like an altar.

"Why don't you go off and do whatever it is you do?" Alex suggested as they made their way through the temple and to the stairs that would lead them into the caves.

Montgomery let out a laugh. "Not after what happened yesterday, Doc. You're lucky I'm even letting you go back in there."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It wasn't your decision Major." She reminded him. "Dr Treiger looked at that device and deemed it harmless, so we have nothing to worry about."

"Doc, you said that it seemed to have scanned you." Montgomery took the lead as they made their way down the stairs into the cave. "Doesn't that concern you at all?"

Alex shrugged. "It could have been anything. I have to admit, I was a bit worried at first, but after Treiger took it apart and nothing else happened, well… it doesn't bother me. Coming here is the opportunity of a lifetime, I've always loved Ancient Greece and going through this temple of Ares is like a dream come true."

"Whatever Doc. I'm just here to make sure you stay alive."

"Come on Major. Isn't there some part of you that's intrigued? This is a Greek temple to the God Ares. In all the worlds we've visited it's rare to find something Greek, it's almost always Egyptian. And this temple is in perfect condition. None of it has been destroyed or fallen apart and yet the locals say that Ares hasn't visited in living memory."

"You mean the Goa'uld." Montgomery said bitterly doing a sweep of the room before moving back to the door.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. The people here think that he's a God and as far as we've been able to tell they're not slaves. They seem to come and go as they please, most just decide to stay. I mean sure they have no technology to speak of but on the whole they seem to be happy."

"Just get to work Doc. The sooner you're done the sooner we can get out of here. Today's your last day."

Alex spun around from the fresco she was looking at. "What do you mean it's my last day?"

"We got word this morning. Dr Jackson is going to be here this afternoon to take over."

"What?!" Alexandra shouted. "But I'm no where near finished. There's so much more to do."

Montgomery shrugged. "Not my call Doc. Speak to Dr Jackson when he gets here. It'll be up to him."

Alex smiled. "And if Dr Jackson's coming, that means Col. O'Neill is too. I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Just get to work Doc." Montgomery reminded her.

Alex turned back to the fresco a smile on her face, confident she would be staying here longer than Montgomery thought.

The time flew by and before she knew it Montgomery was calling for her to take a break and eat lunch.

"So what are you finding out today Doc?"

"Well-" Alex started.

She was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the steps. Montgomery jumped up and grabbed his weapon, pointing it at the opening. "Who's there?" He called out.

"I'm from the village." A deep male voice called out. "I have brought you food. It is mealtime."

Alex pushed the Major aside and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Please come on in and thank you its very kind of you to…" her voice trailed off as she got a good look at the man coming down the stairs.

The man was stunning! Standing at over six feet tall with rich brown hair and searing grey eyes, he all but took her breath away. "Hi," she simply said, unable to be anymore articulate than that.

He smiled brilliantly at her. "Hello."

Her life, in that moment changed forever.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, Alex, are you ready to go?" Sheppard called out from outside her room.

Alex stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the door. She slid her hand over the crystals to open to find Sheppard standing there with a big smile on his face.

His smile dropped when he saw the look on her face. "Hey, are you going to be okay with this?"

Alex took in a deep shuddering breath. "I didn't think I'd get this worked up over this. I mean the Goa'uld aren't even in this galaxy."

"Listen, we need you for this trip but if you don't think you're up to it…" His voice trailed off.

"No. I need to do this. I can't let it control my life. The Doctor said I need to face my fears. And since Ares is dead the closest thing is heading to this planet then this is the closest I'm going to come."

"Alright then." Sheppard got his smile back. "We're all ready to go. Let's head to the Gate."

Alex nodded and followed him to the Gate room where Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were already there, waiting.

"Be safe out there." Weir called from above them before signalling for Chuck to dial the gate.

"We always are!" Sheppard called back.

Weir just shook her head.

Alexandra took a deep breath as she stepped through the Stargate after John with Ronon and Teyla behind her. McKay seemed oblivious to her nerves but she knew Ronon and Teyla could sense something was off.

As she came through the event horizon Alex looked around at this beautiful green planet they had come to. There was an Ancient Outpost here that Rodney needed her to translate.

"The sites this way." Rodney headed off without waiting for them. "I don't know why the Ancients put this stuff on walls rather than in the electronics like they have on the upper level and in other stations."

Alex shrugged as she forced her mind to the task at hand. "Maybe it's different research?" She put out there. "Maybe it has nothing to do with the battle against the Wraith."

Rodney scoffed. "Why would they research anything else?"

"Didn't most of the Ancient ascend?" Sheppard asked. "Maybe it has something to do with that."

"All other research indicates they didn't start researching ascension until well after this station was built. It has to be about the Wraith." Rodney insisted.

"Why don't we just get there and I can find out for sure." Alex suggested.

"That is a good idea." Teyla agreed, silencing Rodney, if only for a few minutes.

And it was only a few minutes for the walk to the outpost didn't take long enough.

Ronon and John muscled opened one of the doors, the rust over the thousands of years of disuse making it difficult. Ronon went in first, John signalling for them to stand back.

"What are we waiting for?" Rodney demanded. "We were here yesterday."

"Rodney, you know it is protocol to do a sweep first." Teyla scolded gently.

Rodney held up the lifesigns detector. "This shows there's no one here but us."

John glared at Rodney. "And we learned the hard way that a Wraith hibernating doesn't show up on there."

Rodney's eyes widened. "Yes, well…" his voice trailed off.

Ronon came back to the door. "It's clear." He advised, holstering his blaster.

Rodney smiled, his confidence back. "Good, good." He walked past Ronon, with almost a spring in his step. "Come along Doctor." He called back to Alex. "The writings are downstairs."

"I'd like to look around up here before going to look at what you _think_ is important." Alex replied moving around the equipment on the upper level.

McKay spun around, confused. "But we've already looked around up here. There's nothing of consequence."

John signed as he found a sturdy table to sit on. "Let her do her job Rodney. This is her area of expertise, not yours."

Rodney pouted and stormed off to one of the consoles.

Alex spent the next hour going through some of the information on the first floor, reading through a few of the electronic files stored in the consoles. They were all very vague though, like the research wasn't anything specialised.

"Okay, I'm done up here." She leaned down to get her bag. "Let's go downstairs."

Rodney jumped up. "I told you there was nothing up here." He said triumphantly.

"I wouldn't say that." Alex disagreed. "All information is important, you don't want to jump to any conclusions.

Ronon, who was following on the stairs behind her, snorted loudly.

"Hey!" Rodney called from the bottom of the staircase. "I heard that and I do not jump to conclusions."

"You do when you think it's going to give you the answer you've already answered in your head." John told him.

"What? That doesn't even make sense." Rodney argued.

"It makes perfect sense." John said in a reasonable tone.

Alex shot Teyla a look. "Is it always like this?" She asked.

"Sometimes it is worse." Teyla smiled gently.

Alex laughed softly. As much as Rodney drove her crazy she did enjoy the camaraderie the team had, it was nice. It was the same camaraderie that she had with SG-17 before she'd been taken. She shook herself out of the memories and focused on the writings that covered the walls around her.

"Wow," she gasped. "What the…" the four walls around her were covered from floor to ceiling in writing. "Guys, I hate to say this but..." her voice trailed off.

"What? You can't do it?" Rodney smirked.

"What's your problem McKay?" Alex demanded, her momentary awe leaving as anger took its place.

"What?" Rodney asked, seemingly oblivious.

"McKay just shut up." Ronon growled out.

Alex turned to look at Ronon, surprised by his comment. She knew he wasn't a fan on Rodney, but she hadn't expected him to say anything.

Rodney blustered a bit but stayed quiet. It was really quite funny how scared of Ronon Rodney was, even after all this time.

"What I was going to say was that this looks like the ramblings of a madman. I mean who write from the floor to the ceiling like this?" She questioned. "This might take a while."

"Well Doc, you have 6 hours before we need to head back." Sheppard told her. "If you can figure out the gist of what it's saying we can prioritize a return trip."

"Understood." Alex acknowledged. She knew that first and foremost technology and information to fight the Wraith was priority, but her linguist mind was in heaven, and a little bit of hell to go through all this information. She dropped her bag in one of the corners and got back to work, her notepad and pen in hand.

* * *

She felt like she'd only been at it for a short time when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Time for a break Doc." Sheppard told her. "Grab a seat and something to eat. You can get back to it in a little while."

Alex nodded and went to join the rest who had set up an almost picnic area for lunch.

"I have mac and cheese again." Rodney complained. "I always get mac and cheese. Does anyone want to switch?" Rodney held up his MRE packet, looking around at the others hopefully.

But they all just laughed and ignored him, pulling out their own meals.

Alex took a seat in the only empty space, which was on the bench Ronan was using. And even though she was small, he wasn't, so they were sitting pretty close together so she could feel his body radiating heat as she sat there.

"Hey!" Rodney cried, pointing at her lunch. "Why did you get something different from the rest of us?" He demanded, pointing between her sandwich and his MRE.

Alex shrugged. "I asked one of the cooks last night if they'd make me a sandwich, and he did."

"What is that?" John asked curiously. "PB&J?"

Alex smiled. "Just peanut butter." She corrected. "It was one of the things I missed most when I was-" she cut herself off and look over at John, surprised over what she had almost revealed.

"When you were what?" Ronon asked looking down at her, knowing something was up.

Alex took a big bite out of her sandwich to avoid answering, but was saved by John stepping in.

"I know what you mean. These off world missions make you miss some of the simple things, but enough of that. How's the translation going?"

Alex nodded relieved he had changed the subject. "Slowly." She admitted. "I have to be honest, I'm not sure this has anything to do with the Wraith."

"What do you think it is?" Teyla asked.

"Honestly? I think it's a theological project."

"What?" Ronon, turned his body towards hers straddling the seat and giving Alex his full attention after he had almost inhaled his meal.

Alex felt a little something when Ronon put the full force of his gaze on hers, but she hurried on. "Yeah, the writer is talking about finding your true self. Some of it rambles on which is taking me time to weed through."

"No mention of technology?" Rodney demanded.

Alex shook her head. "Not that I've come across so far. I really think this might be a personal thing for the Ancient that wrote it."

"Then what's all the equipment upstairs for?"

"I don't know Rodney." Alex admitted. "Like I said, maybe this was a personal project for a scientist that could have been working on something else upstairs."

"So if that was the case, all the important information is upstairs." Rodney finished off his meal and pushed back from the table. "Then what are we doing down here wasting our time. Let's get back upstairs."

"I'm no where near finished down here but I don't see any harm in Rodney going back upstairs." Alex spoke up. "As long as he doesn't initiate and programs or anything it should be fine."

"Did you hear that McKay!" John called to Rodney who was already at the staircase. "Don't do anything that could get us killed."

"I would never do that." Rodney denied, a wounded look on his face.

"Yeah right." Ronon disagreed.

Alex laughed, "I better get back to it. I'll move onto another section, see if there's anything of note there."

"Good idea." John agreed. "You've only got another 3 hours before we need to head back."

Alex nodded and moved over to another wall to continue translating. Even if this had nothing to do with the Wraith it was very interesting to read. The scientist seemed to be on some sort of personal journey, maybe it did have something to do with ascension, it spoke about becoming a better person by looking into your past. Alex wasn't sure it was going to be relevant to them in any way but at least it was interesting.

She felt a tingling on the back of her neck and turned around to see Ronon staring at her. He was still seated at the bench where they had eaten and was playing with one of his knives absentmindedly.

Alex smiled at him, he was an intriguing character. Some of the other women on base had told her Ronon's story, how his planet had been destroyed by the Wraith, how he spent years as a runner, probably for longer than any other. It wasn't surprising that more than half the women on base had a crush on him, but Alex heard that he was a bit of a playboy, which didn't appeal to her at all. No matter how good looking and alpha male he was. She just had to keep telling herself that, after all the last alpha male type she knew turned her into a Goa'uld for 5 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright Doc," Sheppard came back down the stairs. "Time's up. What's the verdict?"

Alex sighed and stepped back from the wall, rubbing her neck, which had started aching some time ago. "There's nothing here that will help in the fight against the Wraith." She told him. "This was a personal project for an Ancient trying to find a higher meaning for himself. I think this was the beginning of ascension research. Very early stages, it doesn't mention anything about a higher plane of existence, its almost Buddhist in its thinking. It's all about a personal journey to become a better person."

"And while that's all good for the soul that's not going to help us in this war."

Alex shook her head ruefully. "It doesn't look like it. While it's interesting information and I'd like to come back at a later date when we can spare the manpower it's not gonna help in the fight."

Sheppard nodded and gathered his things. "We'll get out of here then. Rodney!" He called over the radio. "We're all done down here. Time to pack up and head out."

"One moment Sheppard." Rodney responded. "I've found a console that has some different information and symbols than the rest. I'm going to turn it on."

John and Ronon looked at each other warily. "Rodney, wait until we're there." John hurried over to the stairwell.

"It'll be fine Colonel, I'm just turned on the power."

They heard the telltale hum of ancient technology powering up and shortly after that the grinding of a door closing. The four on the lower level looked up in trepidation as the door that led down to them closed.

"Rodney!" John yelled as he ran up the stairs and banged his fist against the door. "What did you do?"

Ronon ran up behind Sheppard. "Get this door open McKay. There's no door handle on this side." He growled.

Alex and Teyla glanced at each other from the bottom of the stairs as the men argued over the radio.

"Does McKay do this kind of thing as often as I think he does?" Alex asked.

Teyla just smiled ruefully.

"Calm down!" McKay said over the radio. "Let me get the door open again for you. Geez, it's just a door."

They waited a few minutes as Rodney worked on getting the door open. But after a short time with nothing happening they started to look at each other nervously.

"What's taking so long McKay?" Sheppard asked frustrated, pacing on the upper level at the threshold of the doorway.

"I can't seem to find the control to open the door. For that matter I don't know what triggered the door to close in the first place." McKay sounded nervous.

"What does that mean?" Sheppard asked, getting angry.

"McKay, can you read anything on the console you turned on? The one that locked us in here." Alex asked.

"Very funny doctor." Rodney snapped back. "I didn't think simply turning on a console would cause a door to close. But you are all lucky that I'm the one out here and you're in there."

"How so McKay?" John asked.

"Well if you could have anyone in all the galaxies to solve a problem who would you pick?" He asked arrogantly.

"Sam Carter," Alex mumbled.

"I heard that!" Rodney sounded offended, while the others laughed.

"Just get the door open McKay." Sheppard told him as he and Ronon make their way back down the stairs.

"I will, just, uh, make yourselves comfortable in the meantime." Rodney advised.

The all sighed as they did as Rodney asked. But Alex decided to get back to the translations to see if there was anything down here that would help.

"Rodney," she tapped her radio. "What's on that console that made it different from the rest?" She moved over to a section of the wall that she found earlier and wanted to explore further. It spoke in depth about finding your true self and intrigued her.

"It's more chaotic than the rest of them." He told her, distractedly. "Now if you'd stop interrupting me I'd be able to get some work done."

Alex turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Chaotic like the writings down here?" She asked dryly.

"Now that you mention it…" His voice trailed off.

"Damnit McKay!" Ronon growled, throwing a stone with force against the wall.

"This is why he can't be left alone." John said shaking his head. "Alex, is there anything down here that could help in getting the door open?"

"I don't know John." Alex admitted. "It's all about a path to being a better person. It does talk about taking time to reflect and almost like getting everything off your chest." She ran her hands over some of the writings in front of her, translating in her head as she read. "But I don't see how that will help us open the door."

"Ancient technology is very advanced, maybe it will sense we are trapped down here and open after a short time." Teyla reasoned.

Rodney snorted over the comm. line. "And it will just sense you're ready to be let out huh."

"No need for the sarcasm Rodney." John told him. "Just keep working on getting that door open."

John, Ronon and Teyla sat down while Alex kept going over the writings in the room. Nothing was making sense though and the more she read, the more she saw that it was starting to repeat the earlier script. "I think whatever this person was researching, drove them insane." Alex announced.

"What?" John exclaimed.

"From what I can tell, the writings start to the left of the staircase." Alex turned and pointed to the section. "The writing starts out more scientific, and I don't know, more eloquent I think. I believe that's the start of the research, the Ancient starting out his theory to become a better person or whatever direction he was heading. When you start to move further around the room in a anti-clockwise direction you can see just by looking that the writing gets a little more chaotic and starts to take over more of the wall."

"But all of the walls are covered from floor to ceiling." Teyla commented.

Alex moved over to the first wall. "But if you look here." She indicated a point on the wall just a little above her eye level, then pointed further up the wall. "The writing here has faded away more than that further up. Now there's no natural light down here so the sun hasn't worn anything away. I think the writer looped around back to here and kept going. The other clue is that about halfway around it starts to repeat, and not in the way that a new theory has been introduced. I think the writer lost their mind."

"Fantastic." Ronon grumbled, turning on the bench and laying down.

"Yeah," Alex agreed, moving over to where they were all sitting. "I really don't think there's anything here." She jumped up and sat on the table. "Sorry guys." She apologized.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Teyla insisted.

"Yeah," Ronon agreed, his eyes closed as he lay on the bench. "You're not the one that locked us in here."

"I will get you out of there." Rodney chimed in. "It may take a little time but I will get you out."

"We believe you Rodney." Teyla told him. "We would just appreciate you being quick about it." She turned to John. "Atlantis will be expecting us back shortly. Should we send McKay to the gate to tell them we have been delayed?"

John shook his head. "Let's give it another hour or so. We don't want to worry them unnecessarily. Because there will be nothing to worry about, will there McKay!" He called, glaring at the ceiling.

"Yes, yes. Now if you'll all stop interrupting me I will get that door open." Rodney stated.

Alex sighed and leaned back until she was lying on the table. She had been so nervous to go off world that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before and it just felt good to stop and rest for a few moments. She listened to John and Teyla talking softly about how the Athosians were trying to grow a new crop on the mainland. Ronon was silent next to her, so silent that she thought he had fallen asleep when he startled her by speaking.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

"What?"

He sat up on the bench and turned his upper body so he was looking down at her as she lay there. "You're rubbing your neck. Did you hurt yourself?"

Alex shook her head. "It's just a little sore from trying to read some of the writings." She admitted. "It'll be alright, I'll take some aspirin when I get back to Atlantis."

"Come here." He scooted back on the bench and indicated the space between in front of him. "I can help."

"It's really ok," Alex sat up. "I'll just take the aspirin when we get back."

Ronon shook his head. "You shouldn't let it tighten up anymore. If it's hurting you now it'll just get worse and we don't know how long we'll be down here." He insisted. "Now sit."

Alex sighed but did as he asked. Her neck was really tight and beginning to bother her. She settled down on the bench in front of Ronon and closed her eyes as she felt his warm hands on her neck. He used a firm but almost gentle pressure as he rubbed and pressed into the muscles of her neck.

Alex dropped her head forward. "Wow, you're really good at this." She commented. "You should open a business."

Ronon chuckled behind her but kept massaging her neck. "I don't think that's my calling." He told her.

Alex thought back to some of the stories she had heard about Ronon, and what she had been able to deduce simply by being around him. He was that alpha male type, a physical one at that. She had passed by the gym last week and seen him training some of the men who had came across on the Daedalus with her. He had been kicking ass in the session. He had been sparing with 5 marines and not one of them had landed a punch or kick on him. In fact within minutes all 5 marines had been on the mats moaning in pain. It was impressive to say the least.

"Well if you ever decide to change careers I think you'd make a great masseuse." Alex complimented, laughing softly.

"Sheppard come in." Rodney piped up over the comms.

"What is it McKay?" Sheppard answered.

"I'm not making any progress here. I'm going to head back to Atlantis and get some more equipment. I should be back in a few hours."

"A few hours! McKay, what's going on up there?" John demanded.

"This is more complicated than I had anticipated." Rodney told them. "I think the scientist who wrote this code was insane."

Alex snorted, but not surprised Rodney had come to the same conclusion as she had.

John sighed. "Well hurry up McKay. We can't be stuck down here for too long, we only have enough rations for a day."

"Oh I'll have you out before that becomes a problem." Rodney told them confidently. "Okay I will be back in a few hours. Don't go anywhere."

"Really funny McKay." Ronon growled from behind her.

Alex had to laugh at Rodney's attempt at a joke. All of a sudden she felt Ronon's hands still on her neck, one of his hands slowly reached for the neckline of her shirt and pull it down slightly, exposing the scar from the Goa'uld.

"What happened here?" Ronon asked softly.

Alex stiffened and pulled away quickly, he hand reaching up to cover the scar. "It's nothing." She brushed it off and turned to her side. She smiled at him. "Thanks for the massage, it really helped." She stood up and moved away from him, not knowing that his eyes followed her the whole time.

* * *

Rodney didn't return for 4 hours, by this time it was 9pm Atlantis time, they had already eaten through half their emergency rations and they all were frustrated at this point.

Ronon had been pacing like a caged tiger for the past 2 hours, Sheppard had long since given up trying to get him to stop. Teyla and Alex were sitting on the bench making small talk, Alex told her about growing up on Earth and the travelling she did with her parents and Teyla told her about village life. But they were both getting tired and just wanted to get out of there.

"Sheppard come in." Major Lorne's voice came over the radio.

"Lorne!" Sheppard stood up, a smile on your face. "It's good to hear your voice. Tell me Rodney's figured out a way to get us out of here."

"Not yet sir, but we've brought along enough C4 to bust this door open if he can't figure it out."

"As I told you back in Atlantis Major, that would be a bad idea." Rodney argued. "We don't know what kind of damage the blast would do to the rest of the equipment up here, not to mention the overall integrity of the building."

"Well let's use the C4 as a last resort." Sheppard placated. "But Rodney get it done."

"Yes, yes. I'm working on it." Rodney's voice sounded distracted.

"How are you all down there Colonel? Is everything okay?" Lorne asked.

"We're fine Major, just ready to get the hell out of here." Sheppard responded. "Do me a favor Lorne?"

"What is it Colonel?"

"Smack McKay on the back of the head for me would you?" Sheppard requested.

They could almost hear the smile in Lorne's voice. "Right away Sir."

"Hey!" Rodney cried out over the comms.

Alex and Sheppard laughed, Teyla let out a small smile and Ronon just grunted.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here and back to Atlantis is put the game on and have a big bowl of popcorn." Sheppard announced.

Alex let lose a loud laugh. "You're talking like you've been stuck in here for years. It's only been a few hours."

"Maybe, but knowing the Ancient who was down here went insane gives me the heebie jeebies."

"I don't think it was the room that drove him insane." Alex told him. "I think his research into whatever he was trying to find just overwhelmed his mind. It's happened before. There have been many brilliant people throughout history that have lost their minds a little when their research just became too much."

"Is that what's happened to Rodney?" John asked, his eyes wide with innocence.

They all laughed as Rodney's injured voice came over the comms. "I resent that. I am quite a rational person thank you."

"And how much longer does that rational mind need to get us out of here?" John asked.

"Well with the equipment that I've brought back with me, it should only be another few hours."

"Hours!" Ronon growled. "What's taking so long McKay?"

"I've found the problem and am running the calculations, it's just taking some time to weed through the programming in place here. This Ancient really went nuts, there was all sorts of firewalls in place to stop the door opening. But luckily for all of you I figured out a way round them." He announced arrogantly.

"It will just take several hours?" Teyla questioned.

"Yes it will. There are way too many firewalls to get through, and that will take some time. Just get comfortable and you'll be out before you know it."

Alex sighed and moved over to her pack, shuffling some things around to try and make it a little more even.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard questioned.

"If we're going to be here for a few more hours, I'm going to lay down. It's been a long day and this place has given me a headache." Alex tried to find as comfortable position as she could and closed her eyes.

* * *

Alex was dreaming, it wasn't just a dream though it was a memory. It was the day she was taken off P3X-983, a continuation of the memory she had been reliving before coming off world.

The man had introduced himself as Enyalius, a carpenter from the village. He had heard about their arrival but had been finishing up a carving for one of the village elders so hadn't been able to meet them earlier.

"A carpenter," Alex commented as they sat side by side on a bench. "Was that something you always wanted to do?"

Major Montgomery snorted at her attempt to make small talk, but Alex ignored him. They had already been talking for a few hours, and Alex was hooked, he was truly a fascinating man, she felt such a connection with him.

Enyalius smiled softly at her. "I have always been good with my hands." He told her. "But you tell me, how are you finding our planet and the temple to the great Ares?"

Alex's eyes grew wide. "This place is fantastic!" She said enthusiastically. "I've always loved the Ancient Greek culture and this is an amazing find, it's in such perfect condition. I'm just sorry that I may need to leave soon."

"What do you mean?" He asked frowning.

"Well another linguist is coming today. He has more experience in this area than I do. He's been studying the Goa'uld for years." Alex told him.

"The Goa'uld?" He questioned. "Do you know much about them?"

Alex looked over quickly at Montgomery after Enyalius' seemingly innocent question. They had been on this planet for days and not once had a villager mentioned knowing about the Goa'uld. They just spoke about the 'great God Ares', they never mentioned the word Goa'uld.

Montgomery went on alert as well, so Alex started to stand and began to move away. "Yes, we have known about the Goa'uld for some time." She told him. "I've always loved the Ancient Greek culture, it's so fascinating. Don't you think so?" Her eyes widened as she slowly began to make her way from Enyalius and closer to Montgomery. "I guess you're living it, so to you this is all normal." She babbled on.

Enyalius stood up, and smirked slightly. "It was the Goa'uld comment wasn't it? And I was doing so well." He moved quickly and grabbed Alex by the arm pulling her to his side.

Montgomery raised his weapon, pointing it at them. "Let her go or I will fire!" He warned.

Enyalius laughed. "You will not risk harming her." He said confidently.

Alex struggled, trying to get him let her go, but he was strong, very strong. "What are you doing? Let me go!" She demanded.

He looked down at her, his eyes glowed the amber of the Goa'uld and his voice changed. "No." He turned back to Montgomery, placing his hand on what seemed to be a pin, which caused a ring transport to come down from the ceiling and took the two of them away.

"No!" Alex cried as she watched Montgomery disappear as she was taken away.

The transporter took them to the deck of a Goa'uld Mothership. Alex could see the planet she had just been on through the window in front of her. She was able to jerk her arm from Enyalius' grip, but there was really nowhere for her to go.

"My people will come for me." She told him, her voice shaking.

"Come where? We are leaving this planet now." He answered as he approached her.

"Why have you done this?" Alex demanded. "I don't even know who you are, and you certainly don't know me."

"I know much more about you than you know." He responded. "You triggered the signal in the temple yesterday and I came immediately. It told me you are who I've been searching for over 1,000 years."

"What are you talking about?" Alex's eyes widened as she remembered. "The light that scanned me. That's what you're talking about? What was it? And why me?"

He slowly approached her as she backed away, hoping to be able to circle back round to the ring transporter.

"That device has been on that planet for hundreds of years, I've got them placed all over the galaxy, looking for the right host. It scanned you, looking for certain genes. Genes which you possess. You're going to be the host for my love."

Alex was afraid. She knew what he was talking about when he was saying host. All of a sudden something came back to her. "Ares, you're Ares."

He grinned at her and threw his arms wide, gesturing around him. "Welcome to my ship. This will become one of your many new homes."

"No!" Alex yelled and made a break for the Ring console, but Ares was faster and he reached it before she did. She was unable to stop her forward momentum so she crashed into him, which took her breath away.

Ares gripped her upper arms and his voice turned hard. "We will be heading to my home and there we will have the implantation ceremony where I will get my love back. You will be her vessel."

Alex shook in fear and struggled to get away even if it was futile. "No!" She yelled again. "Let go of me!"

"Alex! Wake up!" A voice pulled her out of her dream. "It's just a dream!"

Alex let out a short scream as she came to. Sitting up quickly, her breath coming in rapid bursts. Her eyes focused to see Ronon kneeling in front of her, his expression concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, rubbing her shoulders.

Alex took a few shuttering deep breaths. Over Ronon's shoulder she saw John and Teyla standing close by, John with a knowing looking in his eye and Teyla just looking worried for her new friend. Her gaze went back to Ronon whose eyes were gentle she nodded answering his question. "Yeah I'm fine just a bad dream."

By the looks on all their faces she wasn't very convincing, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She pulled away from Ronon and stood up, albeit a bit shakily. "How is Rodney coming with the door?" She asked, trying to get the focus off her.

"He said he's almost got it." John told her walking over. "Are you sure you're okay? That looked like a pretty scary dream."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm already starting to forget it." She tried to brush it off. "What time is it anyway?"

"Approaching midnight Atlantis time." Teyla advised. She started to say something else but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"I told you I would get you out." Rodney announced, they could hear his voice both through the radio and from upstairs.

The four of them looked at each other then rushed to collect their bags and ran up the stairs. No one wanted to get stuck again.

Major Lorne laughed at them as they reached the top of the stairs and rushed through the door. "Welcome back Sir."

"Thank you Major." John responded, looking around with a smile.

" _Thank you Major_ ," Rodney exclaimed. "I'm the one that got you out of there!"

"You're also the one that got us locked in there McKay." Ronon growled, brushing past him and heading to the door that leads to the outside.

"I-well, you." Rodney stuttered.

"Let it rest McKay," John advised. "Let's just head back to Atlantis. I think we all could use a good nights sleep."

They all nodded, looking relieved and began the short walk back to the gate.

During the walk back, John approached Alex, asking her softly. "Are you sure you're okay? You were making a bit of noise and thrashing around a bit."

Alex took a deep breath of the fresh night air before responding knowing that lying wouldn't be a good idea. "I'll be okay," she reassured him. "I think the off world trip and then being trapped down in that room brought up the memory of when I was first taken."

"Maybe you should talk to Heightmeyer when we get back." John suggested. "Work through some of this."

"Maybe I should." She answered. "But for the moment all I want to do is get back to Atlantis and take a shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time they got back to Atlantis and had the standard check up from Dr Beckett it was after 1am but Alex wasn't tired. The thought of going back to sleep after the dream she'd had off world made her break out in a cold sweat. So instead she found herself heading to one of the balcony's near her quarters just looking out over the ocean.

"Can't sleep?" Ronon asked softly.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice in the quiet and turned to see him leaning against the doorway, his arms folded. "Just a little restless." She said. "What about you?"

He shrugged, pushing away from the wall to come stand beside her at the railing. "I can never sleep right after coming back."

Alex nodded and turned back to the view. The gentle sound of the ocean helped calm her racing mind and she stood there with Ronon for a few minutes before moving.

"You don't need to leave." He told her.

Alex smiled softly. "I'm not leaving, just going to sit down." She gestured to a part of the balcony where she could still watch the ocean but could also relax a little. She walked over and slid down so her back was against the wall and her legs stretched out in front.

Ronon moved and did the same, sitting close so their arms were touching. They sat again in silence for a few more minutes before Ronon asked simply. "Are you okay?"

Alex didn't take her eyes off the horizon. "You know when you have one of those dreams that just hits you like a punch in the face?" She saw Ronon nod from the corner of her eye. "It was one of those. It's just taking me a little time to shake it off."

"Dreams that hit you like that usually come from a memory." He said astutely. "Did you dream have anything to do with how you got that scar?"

Alex laughed dryly. "Yeah it did."

"I know all about scars." Ronon disclosed, leaning his head back against the wall to look up at the stars.

"Yeah."

"Feel like telling me about yours? I'm sure you've heard about some of mine."

"You certainly are a hot topic of conversation around here." Alex confirmed. "I may as well tell you, if I do more trips with your team its bound to come up at some point." She leaned her head back against the wall to look up at the sky. "Do you know much about the Goa'uld?" She asked.

"I've read some of the mission reports." He responded.

"Well 6 years ago I was turned into one." She announced.

"What?" He sounded shocked. "How did your team let it happen?"

"It wasn't their fault. It all happened so fast and then we moved around a lot so it was hard for them to get a fix on me." She responded excusing her team.

"How long did it take them to find you?"

"5 years. For 5 years I was stuck inside my own body watching some of the most horrifying things happen right in front of me." Her eyes grew distant.

"They shouldn't have taken that long to find you." He growled out. "They shouldn't have let you get taken in the first place."

Alex was touched by his anger on her behalf. "It all happened so fast," she said again. "One second I was on planet talking, well backing away from a threat, trying to get to the Major who was escorting me and the next second I was on a Goa'uld mothership."

Ronon shook his head. "How did they find you again?" He asked, hoping to take her mind off this, even though he had been the one to bring it up. He hadn't realised what memories he'd been asking her to relive.

"The Tok'ra, they were allies to Earth, had placed an operative onboard the ship I travelled on. Even though she was a Goa'uld, she was more of a trophy to Ares."

"What was her name?"

"Aphrodite." Alex laughed. "In Ancient Greek culture she was the Goddess of Love. I always found it strange that one of the Goa'uld would take on the persona of a Goddess that was meant to personify love. But who knows why they did what they did. Anyway, Aphrodite wasn't the brightest Goa'uld out there, she was actually quite naive always trusting that Ares would take care of her. So when the Tok'ra operative told her that Ares wanted to meet her on a completely random planet, she didn't think anything of it."

"It was a trap." Ronon surmised.

"Yeah. We went to the planet to find SG1 waiting there for us. There was a small fight, but the Tok'ra had been smart and there were only a few Jaffa that had come down from the ship with us, so it was over pretty quickly. They put me in handcuffs and we gated out of there. The Tok'ra have the technology to safely remove a Goa'uld from a host without killing either of them. So…" her voice trailed off.

"What did you do when you got back to Earth?"

"Well, I stayed far away from the SGC for a while and had a crap load therapy. Finally when I went back pretty much everyone knew what had happened to me and I just didn't feel comfortable there anymore. Everyone looked at me with pity and I didn't want it anymore. I also didn't want to go back to the civilian life, so when the chance came up to join the crew here I knew I had to do it. Uncle Jack had told Dr Weir and John about me but no one else knew. I thought this could be a fresh start."

"It can be."

Alex smiled. "Is that was this is for you?" She asked. "A fresh start?"

"In a way." Ronon grunted out. "All those years I was a runner, and a soldier fighting the Wraith let me here. Atlantis can stop the Wraith, I believe that."

"I think so too." Alex agreed. "But tell me about Sateda. What was it like?"

Alex listened as Ronon told her about growing up on Sateda. Most of his story revolved around training to become a soldier but it was interspersed with come funny childhood stories of mischief.

Ronon kept talking softly even after he knew Alex had fallen asleep. He had noticed about 10 minutes ago her eyes starting to droop, so he had moved a little closer to her and she had rested her head against his shoulder, laughing softly at one of his stories before succumbing to sleep. He stayed where he was, loath to interrupt her sleep, but he knew he needed to get her into a bed in order for her to get a proper night sleep. So he carefully manoeuvred so he could pick her up, but as he moved back inside he realised he didn't know where her quarters were.

He stood there for a moment, looking down the corridor, racking his brain to see if he had ever seen her coming out of one of the rooms around. He figured they had to be close to her room, but he just didn't know which one it was. Seeing no other option he decided to take her to his quarters, figuring at least it was better than taking her to the infirmary, the only other location he could think of with a bed.

Ronon walked slowly back to his room, not wanting to jostle his passenger. It didn't take long to reach and he hadn't seen anyone along the way, it was after 2am so that wasn't surprising. He somehow managed to wave his hand over the crystals to open the door and moved in to lay Alex down on his bed. Ronon was one of the lucky few to have a larger bed than was standard, but after all, he was six and a half feet tall.

He reached down and took off Alex's shoes before pulling the blankets over her. He felt a pang in his chest as he looked down at her asleep in his bed, something about it felt so right. It was further compounded when he saw Alex smile slightly before burrowing down into his blankets. He let out a rare smile as well before taking off his own shoes and shirt and climbing into bed beside her. Now that the rush of being off world had gone, he could do with some rest also. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the scent of jasmine.

* * *

Alex was so warm and comfortable, she'd had the best night sleep and she didn't want it to end just yet. But as she lay there she realised, she didn't remember walking back to her room. The last thing she remembered was talking to Ronon on the balcony, and now that she was more awake she realised her pillow was actually someone's arm.

Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings and from the amount of weapons around the room she guessed she was in Ronon's room. Ronon who was currently wrapped around her, one of his arms she was using as a pillow and the other was curved around her waist and one of his legs was thrown over hers effectively trapping her against him and the bed.

Alex reached down to the hand Ronon had wrapped around her waist with the intent of moving it, but before she could the hand tightened and pulled her closer to him. Alex stopped moving as she felt Ronon take a deep breath against her back.

"Good morning," he rumbled against her neck.

Alex cleared her throat nervously. "Morning, um, how did I get here?"

Ronon chuckled. "You fell asleep on the balcony and I didn't know which room was yours so I brought you back here."

"Well thanks," she was grateful that he hadn't woken her up. And she didn't want to read too deeply into the fact that this had been the best night sleep she'd had since before she'd been turned. "What time is it?" She asked instead.

"Just after 6," he advised. "You only slept for about 4 hours." He still hadn't moved from his position wrapped around her.

"Well I better head back to my room, get ready for work." But she didn't move right away, just continued to lay there for a few minutes, before she reached down for Ronon's hand still wrapped around her waist. She touched his hand, indicating for him to let her go, but he just turned his hand around to twine his fingers with hers.

"Thank you for listening to me last night." She said softly.

Ronon squeezed her fingers. "Anytime." he murmured.

Alex smiled at his offer. "Thanks. I really should be going though." She let go of his hand and climbed out of the bed, grabbed her shoes and made for the door. She waved her hand over the crystals to open it and jumped, not expecting to see someone standing on the other side.

"Sheppard!" She exclaimed putting one hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Alex," John was clearly shocked to see her in Ronon's room. "What are you doing here?" He held up a hand before she could speak. "You know what, it's really none of my business."

"It's not what you think." She rushed to explain. "We fell asleep talking is all."

John looked back at Ronon, now sitting up on the bed shirtless with a small smile on his face, but he did nod slightly in agreement with Alex's statement.

Alex gave John one last smile before rushing past him out of Ronon's room, grateful it was still early enough that the halls were still pretty empty. Luckily their rooms were not that far apart so it wasn't long before she was back in her own room.

Once she was in her room she leaned back against the door and let out a huge sigh. She had spent the night with Ronon! Not in a sexual way obviously but still, it wasn't something she was expecting to happen. She would have thought Ronon would have woken her up in order to get her back to her own room rather than take Alex back to his. But that's what's he'd done!

And she'd had one of the best nights sleep in years. Ronon made her feel protected as she lay there for those few moments and he had squeezed her tight she felt something in her chest, something Alex had never felt before.

The blaring of her automatically set alarm clock brought Alex out of her musings, she pushed away from the wall to prepare for the day ahead. She was going to take one more look at the writings from yesterday that she'd taken photos of. Alex still didn't think there was anything there, but she wanted one last look to clear it.

* * *

John watched as Alex hurried away and turned back to Ronon with a shocked look on his face. "You and Alex?" He asked.

"It's not like that." Ronon responded. "She fell asleep while we were out on the balcony and I didn't know which room was hers."

"But you could have woken her up and asked her. Yet you didn't, why I wonder?" John had a sly look in his eye.

"She was tired." He reminded John. "You saw what happened on that planet. I didn't want her to have another nightmare."

"Well Ronon, that was very nice of you." John moved to follow Ronon as they headed to the mess for breakfast, nodding to a few of the early risers as they passed.

They were silent for a few minutes before Ronon spoke up again. "She told me what happened."

John was surprised at that. "She did?"

"Yeah," Ronon's fists clenched at his sides. "How did her team let that happen? They should have protected her."

"From what I read in the mission report it all happened too quickly."

"She should have never been in harms way." Ronon gritted out.

"By all accounts it was a peaceful planet." John started as they reached the mess and gathered their trays to collect breakfast. "The Goa'uld hadn't been there in living memory. There was no reason to think there was any immediate danger. Alex had been in dangerous situations before and came out fine." They took their seats at a secluded table. "You know what its like off planet Ronon, one minute you're fine and the next everything's gone to hell. You just don't know what's going to happen when you step through the gate."

Ronon just grunted but didn't say anything else, in any case their topic of conversation came to a halt by the arrival of Teyla and Rodney.

"Good Morning John, Ronon." Teyla greeted politely as she took a seat next to John.

"I didn't get nearly enough sleep." Rodney complained. "After breaking you guys out of that room last night, I just couldn't fall asleep."

"Saving us?" John asked incredulously. "You're the one that locked us in there in the first place!"

"And I'm the one that got you out." Rodney reminded him arrogantly.

"You're still the one that-" John cut himself off. "You know what, it's not worth it. Say, how about a movie tonight?" His eyes lit up as he noticed Alex walk into the room.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea John." Teyla complimented. "What is the movie choice tonight?"

"I don't know yet, but don't you worry it'll be a good one." He reassured.

"We're not due off world for another few days so a movie sounds nice." Rodney put in.

"Why don't you invite Katie along?" Teyla suggested.

Rodney froze like a deer in headlights. "I'm sure she's too busy to join us." He stumbled over his words.

"Nonsense Rodney. How will you know if you do not try?" Teyla encouraged.

"I have numbers to look at." Rodney clearly made up the excuse and ran away from the table, causing its occupants to laugh. As John laughed he took one last look at Alex over Ronon's shoulder as he pulled his plan together. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex was working in her lab when she heard John's voice from behind her.

"Knock, knock." He called from the doorway.

Alex spun her chair around to the door, a little nervous about why he was here. "Hey John, what's up?"

He smiled at her and he wandered into the lab and leaned against her desk. "I'm hosting a movie night for a few people tonight and wanted you to come along. You interested?" He asked.

Alex's eyes lit up, excited for the evening and happy that he wasn't bringing up what he had seen this morning. "A movie night sounds great. Should I bring anything along?"

"No, I've got it all covered." He told her. "Now it's not a work thing, totally optional, so everyone will be dressed casually, no need for uniforms."

Alex nodded. "Good to know. What's the movie going to be?"

John shrugged. "I haven't decided yet, but I've got a few ideas rolling around. Movie starts at 21:00 so come around anytime before then, I'll have beer circulating."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

John smiled, pleased his plan was coming together. "Great! See you tonight." He waved as he left the room.

* * *

Alex spent the rest of the day working on the translation of the Ancient lab they had been stuck in the night before. But like she had already concluded back on that planet, there was nothing there to help them in the war against the Wraith.

She looked over at the clock and was shocked to see it was already close to 8pm and the movie started at 9. She closed up her computer and put away her notes, rubbing her neck to loosen it up and slowly made her way back to her quarters.

Once there she quickly took a shower then stood in her room wrapped in nothing but a towel and using another to dry her hair while she looked into her wardrobe wondering what to wear. John had said it was casual so she settled on a pair of shorts and an old college t-shirt. Her hair was mostly dry so she threw on a pair of shoes, grabbed a bottle of wine she had and made her way over to John's quarters.

If she hadn't already known where his rooms were the sound of many voices would have drawn her there. John being one of the senior members of staff had more of a suite than just the one room setup most of the base had, so he had the space for something like this, and he had used that to his advantage, a big screen tv and all the relevant entertainment pieces needed dominated the living area of his rooms. She smiled when John let out a boisterous hello, he was clearly a little tipsy.

"Hi John," she walked over and handed him the bottle of wine. "For you, although I don't recommend mixing it with the beer."

John smiled at her, taking the bottle and putting it on the table before gesturing to the group gathered around the room. "Guys! Alex is here. Alex you've met everyone haven't you?"

Alex nodded. "Yes I have. Nice to see all again." She looked around the room before taking the offered beer from John and then wandering over to Teyla who was talking with Major Lorne. "Has John told us what the movie is going to be?" she asked the two of them when they had finished their current conversation.

Teyla shook her head in the negative. "He says it is a surprise, but a movie that we will enjoy."

"Let's hope so." She looked around the room, noticing one person was missing. "Is everyone here already?" She tried to ask nonchalantly.

"We are just waiting on Ronon." Teyla told her, hiding her smile. She knew that there was something brewing between Alex and Ronon, their interactions on the planet showed that. She had never seen Ronon react so gently with another before. She could see why, there was something about Alex that made you want to protect her. She wasn't weak, but she exerted some sort of vulnerability. "He should be here soon," she continued. "He was just finishing up some training so he is most likely cleaning up before joining us."

Alex nodded, taking a sip of her beer rather than saying anything.

"What is this shirt you wear?" Teyla asked. "Stanford University?"

Alex smiled, looking down at her shirt, her back to the door so she didn't see the latest entry. "It's the college I went to back on Earth."

"College?" Teyla asked, nodding at Ronon who walked in the door.

Alex looked up at her, realising that Teyla must not know what a college was. "Back on Earth there are different levels of education. College is the last level most people will do. My college was in a place called Silicon Valley."

Major Lorne smiled at her. "Did you get into the city much?" He asked. "I grew up in San Francisco."

Before she could answer his question, Rodney with his impeccable timing interrupted. "You went to Stanford?" Rodney asked a little shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean McKay?" Alex asked, a little offended.

"Yeah Rodney, what's that supposed to mean?" John asked, coming to Alex's side, Ronon right beside him.

Rodney started to stutter as Ronon's glare cut through him. "Well, now, I wasn't. John, what is the movie for tonight?"

John chuckled at Rodney's poor attempt to change the subject. "Now that Ronon's here we can get started. Tonight's feature ladies and gentlemen will be the classic Swayze/Reeves combo of Point Break."

Alex's gaze jumped to Ronon's, while she hadn't seen him enter the room she had somehow felt it. It was like she was hyper aware of him. She smiled softly at him and while he didn't smile back his eyes did lighten up a bit.

"Come on over guys." John called from the sitting area where he had chips and salsa, popcorn and more beer waiting for them.

They all filtered in and took their seats Alex taking the center seat on one of the couches with Ronon and Lorne either side of her. As Alex settled on the couch she noticed Ronon sat closer than was necessary and also that before he sat down he gave Lorne a little bit of a glare. Alex tried not to read too much into it so she leaned forward and grabbed one of the many bowls of popcorn and offered some to Ronon, he took a handful from the bowl but didn't say anything, so she turned to Lorne and offered some to him as well.

Evan smiled as he took a handful and repeated his question from earlier. "So did you ever get into the city while you were in college?"

Alex nodded, grinning at him. "Yeah, my parents had a place in the city so I spent pretty much every weekend there. So much better than staying on campus with some of those stuffy people."

Evan laughed at her summary of the students at Stanford. "Why did you go there if you thought that?"

"It's still a really good school and my mom went there so she really wanted me to go. It was still a great college experience at the end of the day, I found some people who were more normal and we escaped into the city whenever we could."

"And did your parents come up an visit often?"

Alex's smile fell. "My parents passed away when I was in college."

Evan's face fell. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Alex and Lorne were saved from any further conversation by the movie starting up. She gave Evan a small smile to show she wasn't upset by his question, how was he supposed to know after all.

Ronon had watched the interaction between Alex and Evan, his gut churning with jealousy. It was not a feeling he had felt in many years, not since his early days with Melina. He filed away that piece of information about her parents, knowing that and what she had told him last night he knew she was no weak spirit. It took an extremely strong mind to overcome her past tragedies but she still needed a protector. He had purposely taken the set next to Alex, initially hoping he could take the middle while she was on the side and only had him to sit next to, but his plan was foiled when she took the middle seat on the couch.

When he had entered the room and saw her wearing nothing but a shirt and some small pants he was angry at first, but then had to remind himself that the people of Earth were different and they thought nothing of wearing such things, and while he greatly admired the view of her legs, there was a part of him that didn't want anyone else seeing her in such attire.

He turned his attention back to the movie getting caught up in the action it portrayed. With his eyes still on the screen he reached over to the bowl of popcorn Alex was holding, at the same time she reached in. Their hands collided and their eyes snapped to one another's. Instead of taking some of the popcorn he took her hand and brought it down beside them on the couch, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

They spent the rest of the movie holding hands and it was a good thing that Alex had seen the movie before because all she could concentrate on was the feeling on Ronon's hand wrapped around hers and his thumb rubbing back and fourth, back and fourth. But finally the movie was over and before the lights came back on she tried to pull her hand from Ronon's, but his hand tightened around hers, refusing to relinquish it.

Alex's eyes jumped to Ronon's when she realised he wasn't going to let go of her hand. Their gazes collided for a few moments before he reluctantly released her, standing up and going over to talk to John.

John hadn't missed the exchange between the two and he smiled softly to himself when he noticed that Ronon was the one that didn't want to break the contact initially. "So," he started as Ronon approached. "What did you think of the movie?"

Ronon shrugged. "It was good. Needed more action though."

John just chuckled. He felt that no matter the movie in Ronon's eyes there was never going to be enough action. He noticed Alex approaching and turned to face her. "What about you Alex? What did you think?"

"Point Break is a classic. And who doesn't love Patrick Swayze?" She laughed.

"It's good to see someone enjoys my movie choice." John threw Ronon a look.

"I was just coming up to say good night and thank you for the invitation. After being locked up in that room yesterday it was nice to just have a relaxing evening. Besides, I still have to finish my report in time for the regular dial in to Earth tomorrow."

John groaned. "Don't remind me! I need to finish mine as well."

Alex had to laugh at the pained look on John's face. If there was one thing she had learned from her time on Atlantis so far it was that John hated doing paperwork. He was a man of action he had told her one day, not a man of paper.

"Well you enjoy!" She told him and made the rounds to say her goodbyes before taking her leave.

"I'll walk you back to your room." Ronon offered as she exited the room. He threw a dark look at Major Lorne, who had been about to do the same thing. He hadn't liked that the two of them could have something they could bond over. After all, Ronon didn't grow up on Earth, let alone attend college. The thoughts he was having were confusing him, all this time spent in one place and finally feeling safe after running for so long where allowing him to adjust his view on things, things like relationships.

"So did you really think the movie needed more action?" Alex asked as they slowly walked the corridors back to her room.

Ronon chuckled, a sound that reached some place deep within Alex. She had a feeling he didn't laugh often. "I did like it. John has tried to get me to go surfing before but I've turned him down. After seeing this movie it looks like something I want to try."

"Does the mainland get waves like on the movie? I'd love to go to the beach, it was one of the best things about growing up in California. Every weekend I could I would be down there."

"Do you surf?" Ronon asked, a little surprised.

Alex laughed. "Hell no, I'm more of the type to lay out on the sand with a book or listen to some music."

Ronon's mind wandered as he pictured Alex in one of those bathing suits he had seen some of the other members of the expedition wear when they went to the mainland to swim on their off days. He imagined she'd look a lot nicer in it than some of the others. He shook himself when realised Alex was looking at him expectantly. She was standing outside a door so this must be her quarters, he made mental note of that, and noticed they weren't too far from his own.

"Well thank you for walking me back. You didn't have to do that." Alex looked up at Ronon as he looked down at her, unsure what to do next.

"Anytime," Ronon said softly, leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. His lips kept contact longer than was strictly necessary for a kiss on the cheek but when he heard her gasp and could practically feel her heart race, he wanted to savour the moment for a little longer. He finally pulled back, giving her one last smile before heading off to his own room.

Alex stood there dumbly for a few moments, her hand reaching up to her cheek. She could still feel the heat of Ronon's lips there. She hadn't been expecting that! But she didn't not like it. After watching him leave, she pulled herself together and entered her room, throwing herself on the bed with a sigh. The paperwork could wait until the morning, she decided, her brain wasn't in the right place for that anyway. Alex didn't realise how tired she was because she fell asleep still fully clothed, with one had on her cheek and a soft smile on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all those who have left reviews and favorited the story! I've gone back into the previous chapters and made some edits, sorry I wasn't aware the formatting was getting rid of my page breaks so it looked like things were flowing together more than they should. I've updated those now and am remembering to put them in for the future chapters. Thanks again all!

Chapter 6

"Alex, come in." Sheppard's voice sounded over the radio.

Alex reached up to tap the communicator by her ear. "This is Alex." She responded.

"Can you come up to Dr Weir's office?"

Alex stood up from the table. "Sure Sheppard, on my way." She made her way through the halls wondering what she was being called up for. She'd finished her report for the SGC but maybe there was something wrong with it. Oh well, she thought to herself, she'd find out soon enough.

"Alexandra," Dr Weir said as she entered the office. "Thank you for joining us so quickly. I have a few questions for you."

Alex looked around, John and Ronon were standing just inside the door to the office. She was feeling a little nervous until Ronon smiled softly at her, she took a seat in front of Elizabeth's desk. "Sure, Dr Weir. What can I help you with?"

"Before we dialled Earth they were able to get a transmission to us via the Daedalus that The Trust planted a bomb on Atlantis that's set to trigger upon dialling Earth."

"That's terrible!" Alex cried, but frowned at Elizabeth. "But why am I here? I can't help find a bomb."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "No, that's not why you're here. You're here because we've been advised that the Goa'uld are responsible for this plan."

Alex froze in her seat, barely even breathing, her mind flashing back to the years she'd been kept captive in her own head. "The Goa'uld," she gasped, jumping out of the chair and feeling like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She turned to rush out of the room, her brain not really working out the moment, but she ran right into Ronon's chest. She looked up into his eyes, seeing the compassion there and she felt protected by him. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arms come around her.

Alex spun around to face Elizabeth, her eyes wide. "Wait! You don't think I have anything to do with this do you?" She looked around the room, partly in shock and party with trepidation. It couldn't be happening again, the looks and whispers, she didn't know what she was going to do it that all started up again.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Of course not. I was wondering if you new anything about The Trust? That during your time…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off. "Away, you had any interaction with their organisation."

Alex calmed down slightly when Elizabeth explained her reasoning. "Sorry," she told them. "She wasn't really the type to be involved in strategy and planning. Besides, Atlantis had barely been discovered before I came back, they couldn't have been planning anything back then."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Thank you Alexandra, and I'm sorry if I have you any cause for concern."

"That's okay, sorry I couldn't really help. What are we going to do? If we can't dial Earth…" Alex's voice trailed off.

"The Daedalus is returning to Atlantis to assist in the investigation and as another option of evacuation if it comes to that." John told her.

"Do you think the person is still here?" Alex questioned. "That would be pretty stupid of them wouldn't it? Getting themselves blown up."

Ronon let out a laughing grunt sound behind her. Throughout the conversation he had been a steady strength behind her, almost helping to keep her from absolutely freaking out. The thought that someone from The Trust would still be on Atlantis scared her, she wasn't going to lie.

She hadn't lied to Elizabeth, she hadn't spent any time with the Trust during her time as a Goa'uld, but she had heard Ares talk about them sometimes, nothing good though. Ares had felt the kind of subterfuge that The Trust employed wasn't necessary, Ares being true to the God he impersonated was a man of action and believed in a full on attack, subtle he was not.

"They could have left on the Daedalus." John answered her question, bring her out of her thoughts. "That's part of the reason they're coming back. There are some onboard we want to question."

Alex nodded. "Okay, well what are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Just go about your day as normal." Elizabeth told her, then smiled as she realised how ridiculous that statement sounded. "Or as much as you can, but let us know if you remember anything useful."

Alex stepped away from Ronon and headed to the door. "I will. And you let me know if all of a sudden need to start running for my life." She responded wryly.

John laughed at her statement as he watched her walk away. "Well what are we going to do now?" He asked. "Alex doesn't know anything about The Trust."

"We'll have to continue with our original plan." Elizabeth placed her hands on her desk rising to stand. "Once the Daedalus returns we'll questioned those onboard and get to the bottom of this. Come along gentlemen, we have a city to save."

* * *

"Alex, come to the conference room immediately." Sheppard's voice announced over the radio.

Alex jumped at the sudden demand, but complied and hurried through the city to the conference room where she knew they had been questioning members of staff. She had been on one of the Puddle Jumpers getting ready to take off before the city was destroyed, but they must need her to take her off the ship when there wasn't much time left.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly when she reached the conference room.

"Caldwell is the mole." Sheppard announced. "We're about to beam him back down here."

"But why am I here?" She asked looking around.

Ronon came over and grabbed her arm pulling her so she was standing behind him as a bright light lit up the room and Caldwell was beamed down.

Caldwell looks around the room in shock before standing. "What the hell's going on here?"

Ronon starts pacing behind Caldwell, indicating that Alex stay away from him.

"I asked Hermiod to beam you here so you could give us the access code." Elizabeth announced.

"What?" Caldwell looks shocked.

"Lieutenant Cadman discovered a gap in the system command logs that indicated two deletion points that she-"

"Look we don't have time for this." Caldwell interrupted Weir.

She stepped up to him. "You're identification code was used to identify this city's operating system. You copied it, took it back to The Trust, whose Goa'uld scientists then rewrote the programme to overload the ZPM. You then brought it back here and uploaded it into the Atlantis computers."

"You think I'm working with The Trust?" Caldwell asked incredulously.

"We know you're working for The Trust." John pulled a pistol out of his holster and cocked the gun, keeping it by his side for now.

Alex meanwhile was shaking where she stood. She grabbed Ronon's arm as he passed in front of her. "He's a Goa'uld." She whispered, unable to take her eyes off Caldwell, standing there, trying to look like a victim.

She obviously hadn't spoken softly enough because Caldwell's gaze went to hers before his eyes flashed the yellow of the Goa'uld. John raised his pistol, pointing it at him.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I will never give you that code." Caldwell announced smugly in the dual voice of the Goa'uld.

John and Elizabeth look at each other before Elizabeth left the room.

"I warn you, as a Goa'uld I now possess the strength of many men."

"Won't be a fair fight then." Ronon said ominously. He kicked the chair out of the way and grabbed Caldwell, slamming him against the wall. Alex just stood there, while Ronon punched Caldwell hard in the face, then picked him up and threw him across the room.

As Caldwell lay on his back, his gaze went back to Alex, standing there shocked. "He's coming for you. He'll never let you go."

Ronon headed for him again, but John held up his hand to stop him. "Hold on." He said, pulling out a taser from another holster, firing it at Caldwell.

As the electricity pulsed into Caldwell he convulsed, groaning. John held the trigger for a few more seconds before releasing it. Caldwell collapsed against the floor, staring up in agony as his eyes flash. John pulled the trigger again and lets the shock flow through Caldwell, who continued to convulse, groaning, before John lets up and he panted in pain.

"Colonel?" John asks as Caldwell gasps for breath. "Colonel?"

"Sheppard." Caldwell responds weakly but in a normal voice.

John kneelt beside him. "We don't have much time, we need that code."

Caldwell grimaced, clearly fighting for control against the symbiot, before gasping out the code, John looks up and takes the piece of paper that Elizabeth holds out and runs for the control room.

Alex just stood there, continuing to shake as she watched the events unfold in front of her. Caldwell was a Goa'uld and his words rattled her, Ares was dead, Jack had told her he was dead. The Goa'uld in Caldwell must have just been trying to rattle her, that's what they did after all. Ares was dead, Jack told her they had been able to get the Goa'uld out of the host and they'd sent the host to another planet where he could live out the rest of his life in peace.

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked from where he stood over Caldwell, John's taser in his hands.

"I have to go." Was all she said as she rushed out of the room and to her quarters. She had to get away from there, get away from the Goa'uld and the memories it invoked.

John had obviously been able to get the code to Rodney in time, otherwise the order to evacuate would have been issued. Since their city wasn't going to blow up and time soon Alex felt it was safe enough for her to hole up in her room until the Caldwell situation was taken care of and she worked through the memories.

* * *

Alex looked up at the knock on her door, already knowing who was going to be on the other side. It had been a few hours since Elizabeth had called the all clear on the disaster and had told Alex personally that they'd figured out a way to get the Goa'uld out of Colonel Caldwell, but in all that time Alex had stayed in her room, trying to work through things.

She slowly stood up from her bed and went to the door, waving her hand over the sensor to trigger its opening.

Ronon stood on the other side, his large arms framing the doorframe. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes beaming into hers.

Rather than answering Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her room, waving her other hand over the crystals to close the door as she did. Ronon stumbled slightly, his hands going to her hips to maintain his balance.

Alex reached up her hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers. "Make me forget." She whispered before pressing her lips to his firmly. "Just make me forget."

Ronon's hands tightened on her hips as he kissed her back, quickly taking control of the situation, he turned his head deepening the kiss as he walked forward, forcing Alex to step back until her back met the wall of her room.

Ronon lifted Alex up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as he pressed his body firmly against hers. The feel of him settling his boy in all the right places against hers made her core tighten.

Ronan pulled his head back, keeping his body pressed against hers. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. While his body was all for moving forward, he wanted Alex to be sure of this, and that she wasn't doing this without thinking it through.

Alex gasped for breath, reaching her hand up to frame his face. She traced his lips with her fingers as she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She leaned forward to press a soft kiss against his lips. "I want this." She murmured.

Ronon smiled against her lips. "Good," was all he said, before pulling her away from the wall and walking over to the bed, lowering her down slowly.

He pulled back once they were vertical and look down at Alex. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen from their kisses. In all she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Alex grinned at Ronon. "Are you just going to sit there looking at me?" she asked cheekily.

In response Ronon reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her, leaving Alex in just her plain black bra. And even though it was just a plain black bra, she'd never felt sexier, with the way Ronon looked down on her in almost awe. She arched her back and could feel his gaze intensify as it roamed the length of her body.

"Why am I the only one who has to lose their shirt?" She commented, then had the let out a laugh when Ronon's response was to just strip off his own before leaning back down to cover her lips with his own.

They stayed that was for a few moments before Ronon left her lips and worked his way down her body, kissing and sucking along the way. Alex gasped as his hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and watched as his eyes looked up at her from his place between her breasts as he pulled her bra off and tossed it behind him. He turned his head and gave her nipple a soft kiss before taking it into his mouth, the suction causing Alex to close her eyes and arch up into his mouth.

All too soon he stopped, but she was rewarded when he moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention he had given the other. Alex was floating in a haze of pleasure that she didn't notice the voice in her ear until Ronon let out a groan and pulled away.

"Why are you stopping?" She gasped out, reaching up for him.

Ronon grinned, realising Alex wasn't even aware her name was being called over the comm. He was pissed though that their time had been interrupted. "Dr Weir is calling you over the comm." He couldn't resist leaning down to give her another kiss before she could respond to the insistent voice in their ears.

Alex groaned in frustration when she realised he was right. She tapped her hand against her ear, activating the comm. "This is Alex," she responded.

"Alex could you please come to my office right away?" Dr Weir asked.

"I'm very tired Dr Weir, is there any way this could wait until tomorrow?" She questioned, looking up at Ronon who gave her a wicked grin in response.

"I'm afraid not." Weir answered. "Please report to my office immediately."

Alex frowned as she noted the tone of Elizabeth's voice. She sounded quite stressed, and considering everything seemed to have been taken care of she didn't know what could have caused this now.

"I'm on my way, Dr." Was all Alex said in response. She tapped the comm. again to turn it off and turned back to Ronon with a sigh. "Raincheck?" She asked him.

His head tilted to the side. "What is a 'raincheck'?"

Alex laughed as she looked around the room for her bra and shirt. "It's a way of saying that this isn't over, just on hold for now."

"Then yes, we shall have a raincheck." Ronon's voice was intense as he watched her dress.


End file.
